Descendants: Dark Rise
by phantom121
Summary: return the Land of Auradon with an all new descendant. Something was buried deep beneath the Isle of the lost locked away by Maleficent. But what could be so frightening to give the Dark fairy pause, and with Maleficent gone is the isle in danger? Journey with the latest addition to Villainy as a young dark wizard seeks to shake the very core of Auradon. Rated M for graphic scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own descendants or the characters featured who belong to disney. I stand to make no money out of this and do it for the pure enjoyment of writing.

 **Warning:** Rated M for Mature. This means there will be scenes and languages not intended for young people. Please avert your gaze now

 **Author's note:** This chapter is just a set up for the plot. So it isn't terribly long

 **Chapter 1:**

 **Mad Max**

"Madam you cannot come through here the dungeon is off limits even to you. Orders from Maleficent I am sure you understand." There was a faint sound of a heaving and then a loud clank as the armored man fell to the ground.

"Maleficent is gone now dear… That means I'm getting what belongs to me." A violet haired woman smiled as she carefully stepped over the body of the guard gently lifting his keys from his belt as she walked on. She walked along vast hallways and down deep staircases until she reached a corridor with only one prison door at the end. Delight crossed her face when she saw the lone door as she knew she had found what she was after.

"Mom? Is that you?" a young boy peered through the bars of his cell door he shared a tinge of her violet hair but for the most part it was black. His clothes were nothing short of rags and he looked to be quite starved. In his cell were books, lots of books. some on a shelf others scattered on the floor. A small cot stood in the corner with blankets bunched up at the end of it.

The woman leaned toward the door trying to find the right key. "Yes dear it's Mommy and I have come to let you out of nasty place." she smiled as she hear a distinct click come from the lock she opened the door.

The young man stepped back cautious of the woman in front of him. "But you put me in here... You said I didn't belong out there with the other children." his eyes flashed red momentarily to warn the woman slowly approaching him.

"I know," she said with open arms readying to pull him into an embrace. "And Mommy was wrong to leave you here for six years but you understand why Mommy had to do it don't you?" she began stroking his hair. the young man tried to push her away but she pulled him in tighter. "Sweetie, I did it for you. To keep you away from those nasty normal children who couldn't understand you. Not like I do Max, not like Momma, not like Madam Mim."

Max finally got his mother off of him and he dusted himself as if to correct his clothes. "Why are you here Mom?" his tone was dry as if accusing her of something. Max found his way over to the bed and sat there not wanting to move

Madam Mim pulled a face as if to look offended. "Why Momma's here to let you out, Max," She went and sat down next to her son and placed her arm around him. "We're sending you to school at long last. You can make yourself some nice little friends with all the princes and princesses of Auradon. And if they wont be your friend you can always use that little gift of yours to force them to be your friend." Madam Mim got up and walked over to the cell door. "So what do you say?"

Max looked at his mother cautiously not sure if the woman could be trusted. She shrugged and began walking out the door. Against his better judgement Max followed picking up a stray book from the floor on his way. there was a great deal of silence during their ascension and Max was curious about what exactly was going on "So... You're sending me across the drink? Will I have to see, Him?" He looked up at the back of his mothers head and received no answer. "I read a lot about him, for the most part he seemed pretty cool. The stuff with Pendragon was kinda boring but all the other things he did. One book I read said he could turn people to stone like Medusa, another said he could make objects fly and shrink and could pack an entire house into a tiny duffel bag. This book..."

Mim turned and smacked the book out of Max's hands. "Enough! Max." She screamed. "He was nothing more than a man who enjoyed showing off his power, he was a swindler who tricked an entire nation of people into believing a peasant was the rightful heir to a throne. And you," she grabbed him by the scruff and pointed her finger in his face. "Will go nowhere near him while you are there, your job is to blend in until I tell you otherwise." The energy of the moment shifted quickly and suddenly Max was very aware his instincts were right not to trust the woman standing in front of him.

 _'the price I pay for freedom'_ Max thought to himself as his mother let him go. They continued on climbing over the long trail of bodies. some of them were people Max knew as the men who would come chat to him or sneak him treats at night. One of them was kind enough to bring books so that Max had things to do. Now they were all dead. Max expected to feel sad like he had lost something instead he felt disappointed in himself. Disappointed that he didn't leave on his own accord. When they reached the door that led outside Max was handed a cloak wordlessly he pulled it on and threw up the hood and continued to follow his mother. Several times he felt the urge to run, it was his own curiosity that stopped him.

Mim led her son to a back alley potions shop. Inside she ignored the mess of the recently looted store and took Max out back where she showed him to the bathroom. "Get cleaned up Sweetie, Mommy left some clothes for you on the vanity please wear them."

After getting clean Max looked over the clothes his mother chose for him. Pre-ripped skinny jeans, black. Black hooded jacket with a fur-lined hood, it was cozy to the touch. And a crimson red shirt with an odd vortex pattern on the chest. They were a surprisingly comfortable fit. he picked up the skate shoes that his mother left and tossed them aside wiggling his toes to feel the soft carpet beneath his feet.

Max took in a breath of fresh air finally ready to discuss the terms of his freedom with his mother he exited the bathroom. That was when he spotted the large feast spread out on the table, his mother sitting at the head offered Max a seat. The boy practically leapt at the food and began devouring.

"Sho," Max said his mouth stuffed with a turkey leg. "What'sh the plan?" he swallowed. "What does the Mad Madam Mim want her perfect little boy to do? That's why you let me out right? to do more of your dirty work?"

Mim smiled at her son. "Actually Max, Momma is sending you to school to learn about making friends, and this nonsense power of love mumbo jumbo I hear so much about." She continued to watch him eat while she talked on. "You see there has been a drastic change since Momma put you away and the Nasties got out. Momma wants them destroyed. But first Momma wants to know how four children beat the second most powerful witch in the world. That is where you come in." she stood up and slowly made her way over to Max. "See Momma could easily take care of those little brats even if they were being protected by that goody two shoes fairy. But what Momma can't do is befriend them. They know me, they tormented me, they humiliated me." Mim pulled max's face into her chest. "However they probably don't even remember who you are."

Max paused from destroying the food in front of him at looked at his mother. "Wait, what? I'm confused. You want me to make friends with them... and then kill them? Why?"

She sighed. "I want you to go to Auradon prep and learn. I can make up the rest later."

Max got up from the table. "And how am I supposed to get there? Or have you forgotten about the giant magical barrier that locks all of us in here?"

"Don't worry Sweetie, Momma has a plan."

 **A.N:** So that is the first chapter. In case any of you are wondering Madam Mim is the villain from Sword in the stone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** Again I do not own descendants BLAH BLAH BLAH

 **Warning:** Rated M this still hasn't changed since the last chapter

 **A/N:** A special thanks goes out to Phatom heir daughter of zeus, for the first review :D you get special mention for being so AWESOME.

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Just a bigger Cage:**

A storm settled over the island and a dense rain poured through the streets. Water rushed into drains and thunder shook the air. Sitting in a back alley potion store a young violet haired woman waits alone for the skies to clear so she can wander the empty streets of her little deserted town. Lightning shattered the sky flaring up the night brighter than the day. After a few hours of waiting the woman sighed and retreated to the house behind her store.

"Looks like another day in doors," she said to herself lifting up a broom from the corner. Her house was quaint the kitchen was small but big enough for just one person. The table only had enough room for one and of the three doors connected to this room only one was ajar the other two appeared to be sealed off. "Perhaps the sun will come out tomorrow." She smiled to herself shifting dirt closer to her trash can.

The woman was about to put her feet up when there was a sudden knock at the store door. Initially she ignored it but it got louder, whoever was out there seemed to be in dire need. The violet lady went to her store and peered through the window. She recognised this couple, in fact she was very aware who they were. She opened the door and welcomed them inside a dark smirk painted across her face

"So which one is Beauty and who is Beast?" A slight giggle escaped her mouth as she laughed at her own joke.

The woman approached and held out her hand. "I am Belle, and I assume you are Madam Mim we were told we could find you here."

Mim looked down at the brunette's hand and quirked a brow. After awhile of waiting Belle pulled her hand away clearly not getting the polite greeting she wanted. Mim glared upwards. "And which of the lovely people was it that told you where to find me? Was it perhaps the dark fairy? No that doesn't benefit her. The fairy god mother? No… She doesn't know where I am. Has to be the Pendragon boy… he always had a thing for stumbling across me." Belle opened her mouth to reply but Mim snapped her fingers and it was suddenly locked shut. "Wait… It wasn't the boy was it? After all he would have sent you with a little protection." The beast let out a low growl Mim turned on him. "Sweety I liked you better when you had furr at least then you would have been fun to cuddle. I have to only assume that HE sent you." Mim moved over to her countertop and leaned against it snapping her fingers once more to release Belle. "So what do you want?"

Belle was cautious now unsure if she should say anything at all. Mim gave her a look. "We want to lease your island. The fairies have prepared a spell that will allow us to protect us from the villains of the world by safely leaving them here. And before you ask, the deal on offer is one free request from any one of us. You can ask for anything and it will be yours."

Mim smiled and it grew dark Belle and Beast backed away from the frightening Villain. "Fine you may have my island for your little Cage. As for my request there is something I want from the Wizard, and it is for his ears only. And this deal may only be struck if he agrees."

A great amount of argument followed the King and Queen demanded to know what Mim wanted from the wizard but she stuck to her guns. After Mim warned what would happen if they refused to do this they reluctantly agreed then left with a heavy weight on their shoulders. Once Beast and Belle were gone Mim clapped her hands excitedly and ran back into her house. She approached the sealed off door and contentedly sighed before she began tearing down the boards blocking her way. She opened the door and smiled

"I have waited for you for some time." Mim entered the room and began walking around smiling brightly as she ran her hand over the soft blankets hanging over the edge of the bassinet. She continued over to a dresser with baby clothes folded up on top of it breathing in their fresh and clean scent. From there she made her way to a changing table and then stopped once more at the door. Everything in the room was blue and in block letters on the wall were the letters M A X. "Your Daddy, will be so proud of you some day for what you become. And I just know I will always love you."

A storm once more settled over the island and rain once more poured through the streets. like rivers the water rushed through the roads filling in storm drains and creating large puddles. Sitting in a back alley potion shop a young boy with a violet tinge in his hair sits alone waiting for his mother to gather the things needed for his journey. After a while she came out from the back house with a backpack full of things as well as a suitcase.

Mim looks out the window and smiles at the storm that has settled over the island. "Good it's time to go." She pulls an umbrella out from the sleeve of her dress and opens the door. "Grab your things sweetheart, your going to Auradon."

The two made a much less conspicuous journey across town in the heavy downpour. A few of the children playing in the rain stopped to duck away from Mim but for the most parts the streets were abandoned. Max took note at how frightened the children were of his mother and couldn't help but smile at the thought. They rounded a number of corners and passed through many alleyways avoiding guards and adults. That was until they approached The Black Manor, Mim straightened her back and stretched out her fingers. She started towards the guards Murmuring some latin under her breath she tossed the two guards out front aside and continued through the great door of the manor. Max tagged along behind.

They were stopped by the evil trio who blocked the way to the downstairs of the Manor. "Madam Mim…" Cruella announced. "Just where do you think you are going?"

Mim let out a sigh. "I don't have time for this." She began to curl up her fist when max put out a hand to stop her

"Please mother," he curled his mouth into a sinister smirk. "Allow me." Max's eyes shifted to a deep red and then began to glow. His hands balled into a fist and energy started to run off of them. Then, he vanished. In a flash he was standing behind Cruella his hand pressed firmly against her back. "You know, I always wanted a dog." Cruella let out a screech of pain and she dropped to all fours. Her back arched out and a tail burst from her back side, fur began to cover her body, as her face pulled out into a muzzle. "She did say she always wanted wear spots."

The evil queen and Jafar backed away in fear. "You still have magic here? How is that possible?" They turned to face Mim "What is he?"

Mim smiled at Max "He's my son." As they descended the stairs to the manor basement they could hear the sound of a dog whimpering Max smiled at the sound and sighed in relief. In the basement they found a number of old trinkets from the Evil's old days. A cauldron, a Mirror, a dusty black lamp, even Cruella's old car was down here somehow. "Imagine how much stronger you will be out there." Mim approached the very back wall of the basement and touched it with Max's hand, it opened out into a tunnel. "This is the end of the line for me Kid. But remember Mommy will always love you."

Max hugged his Mom. It felt weird he didn't really share her feelings since he still sort of blamed her for the six years Imprisonment but at the same time it felt right. After he let go he shouldered the backpack picked up the suitcase and began his journey down the tunnel.

With no Sun to act as a guide and no watch to check Max was unsure how long the journey took him but when he came out the other side it was night fall and he was in a cave somewhere near a waterfall. He could hear voices so he decided to wait back there until it was safe to come out. While he waited he opened up the front pocket of his backpack to search for snacks. Instead he found a letter.

' _Dear Max,_

 _I lied to you on the island but I couldn't risk you staying here. I want you to learn to be normal, I want you to have all the chances I didn't, and most importantly I want you to find HIM and tell Him who you are._

 _I Love you Max more than you will ever know_

 _Madam Mim,'_

 _ **P.S.**_ _I have sealed off the entrance to the Island the only way back in is with fairy magic sorry my darling…._

Max wasn't sure how he should feel in that moment but he also knew he didn't have the time to think about it. It would be getting too late to talk to anyone soon and he had to find away to get admission into Auradon Prep.

 **A/N:** Ok so things are starting to heat up a little now. That letter is a little weird right? seems quite out of character. Or does it? I give you a taste of what Max is capable of with some strong hints as to who his father is. Next chapter we look at what it's like for Max to return to a normal life after being locked away for so long as well as someone actually recognising who he is…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** So surprisingly I have not Magically obtained the rights to Descendants or disney so I am not super rich so yea...

 **Warning:** Rated M for all the icky stuff and bad language and the naughty things that are going to happen

 **A/N: Thank you anonymous person who left a review I look forward to your continued reading of my story. I also would like to take this moment to thank my favouritors and followers you guys are awesome. :D ON TO THE STORY! Just a quick thing though Sorry this took so long. life you know how it is we're all people...**

 **Chapter 3:**

" **I've got no strings to hold me down"**

"The paperwork certainly is very impressive, but I just don't think I will be able to place you. I've got a number of new students coming in from the isle of the lost as part of the new king's decree as well as a new class opening up that I have to write a curriculum for and you don't even have half your details written here."

"I'm sorry?" The young man said confused.

Fairy godmother opened up the application form. "Like here look," she pointed at previous education. "Where did you study?" Then up flipped over to the front page where it stated known relatives. "Who are your parents? Do you have any siblings? Can you contribute the required study fees to the school? These are all things we need to know. I'm sorry, Max, dear I can't just let you into Auradon prep even if you do present an interesting argument in your entry essay."

The young man thought for a minute he thought he was out of ideas then it struck him a story he once read about his father an old tale he knew what to do. "I'm an orphan. That's why I didn't fill out known relatives," a lone tear welled up in his eye and Max choked it back. " I don't really like to talk about it. I was squired to become a knight but a wise man who lived near by saw potential in me saw more and tutored me. He sent me here to learn."

Max was certain he was going to get away with it when a small detail had slipped through. "Squire? in this day and age? that is odd?"

 _Shit_ "Well you know Camelot is a strange place" max started shuffling in his chair certain he was never getting into this school now. never going to get a chance to be normal.

Fairy godmother looked sideways at him. "Camelot? Who was your Tutor there?"

"Merlin…." Max gritted his teeth hoping she didn't quite catch the name but he wasn't quite so lucky

"Merlin? Really? As in the Merlin? Did you know he is here now as a visiting professor maybe I could go get him and he can straighten this all up for us. Because if I got confirmation from THE Merlin combined with this beautiful essay you would be a shoe in for the advanced placement program." Suddenly she was gone, giddy as ever out the door and the down the hall.

"FUCK!" Max screamed out loud. A thousand thoughts rushing to his head about how he got into this situation. He thought about running, running and never looking back. Then he thought about the letter and how he had no where to go. " _Just sit and wait_ He thought _, who knows he could be a pretty cool dude about the whole thing._ _Or he could turn you into a statue and leave you somewhere in the courtyard for a thousand years you know whatever works. Or maybe he is like your mother and is a crazy ass motherfucker who will send you half way across the damned world for whatever reason and then tell you it was for some other reason and then confuse the hell out of you. FUCK FUCK FUCK FUCK!_

"Hi Max" Spoke an oddly friendly voice interrupting every last thought running through his head. Max looked up and saw a middle aged man standing in front of him he was wearing robes tucked into three quater shorts and what appeared to be a night cap. his arms were extended outward like he wanted a hug and given the circumstances Max decided he would oblige. During the hug Max noticed the man was not wearing shoes. "I'm Merlin" He whispered into his ear.

"I figured." Max whispered back.

Fairy godmother entered the room as the two broke their embrace. "well you two definitely seem close. I'm sorry to have doubted you Max I am just under a lot of stress at the moment what with Merlin teaching youth Sorcery and all that."

Max turned to Merlin. "You are?" he asked excitedly.

"I am" He responded as if he suddenly remembered. "say would you like to be the first student to sign up for it?"

"Are you kidding me? study sorcery under the greatest wizard of all time? where do I sign up?"

"Not so fast," Fairy Godmother interrupted. "First you need to be roomed somewhere. There isn't a lot of space available with all the new students coming in a few months so I am thinking I will room you with the only person on campus without a roommate. You can sign up for extra curricular classes in the morning. But, if you are going to be here you will perform to your fullest potential. That means I want you in all of the advanced placement classes. There is a bit of catch up work you will have to do but if the Essay you wrote is any indication I imagine it shouldn't be hard."

Merlin winked and walked toward the door. "If that is all Verna? I would like to return to my office. It seems I have lecture to prepare for tomorrow. And Mr Emrys, if you wish to attend, the youth sorcery class is held at ten thirty sharp every Tuesday." As Merlin began to shut the door he quickly popped his head in "Do not be late."

"He called you Verna? Why?" Max asked smirk still painted on his face from his chance meeting.

The Fairy godmother laughed. "For the same reason people call you Max. Verna is my name, but you may call me Ms. Felton." Max opened his mouth to reply but Verna cut him off. "Trust me it is easier than calling me Fairy Godmother all the time. Now then shall we go meet your new roommate?"

The young teen nodded, picked up his suitcase and followed Verna down the hall. The fairy Godmother told the story of how Auradon Prep used to be grand castle before it was repurposed into a school. A number of lecture halls were built over the past months and the new King has worked very hard to make the school as hospitable as possible. Max looked around, to his left and his right the walls were covered in ancient artwork, expensive drapes and no matter how hard he tried Max still saw this place as a Castle. After a number of twists and turns they reached a bridging hallway that overlooked the courtyard. Max stopped to breath in view. The gardens were breathtaking and for the first time since he was set free Max was able to appreciate the fresh breeze of natural air.

He hadn't realised how long he had stopped there for but it must have been awhile because before he knew it Verna was back trying to pry him from his perch. "It is getting late Max, and I don't want to have to wake your new roommate to introduce you."

Silently Max resumed to follow Verna to the mysterious room at the end of the journey. A number of thoughts about who the roommate was had already passed through his head but he could not have possibly known how wrong many of them were. When they finally approached a door it was large and had two guards posted outside. Verna smiled at them and they bowed and let her pass. The knock at the door was ginger and playful Verna smiled once more but this was different it was almost there to reassure Max that everything would be okay.

The door was answered by a sleepy teenager in crown print boxershorts Max had to stifle a laugh but he was certain that the other boy had heard. At first the the sleepy teen seemed annoyed then he realised who had knocked and his face turned bright red.

"Principal Felton, what are you doing here?" He tried to cover his boxers but realised there was nothing in reach.

"I know it is late Benjamin but do you mind if we come in? We can give you a few minutes to dress if you like?"

Ben blinked a few times then nodded quickly closing the door. Max heard drawers opening and things being thrown around and one point he was certain that he heard someone fall over and whispering. The door opened again and Ben was dressed in casual sweatpants and an old t-shirt.

"Please, come in." Ben looked at Max as if he hadn't seen him at the door before. "Sorry, how rude of me, I am Ben, King of Auradon, and you are?" Ben extended a hand toward the young man

Max looked down at the hand being offered to him and he quirked an eyebrow. Then he remembered where he was so he smiled and gripped the hand tightly shaking it to say hello. "My name is Maximus Emry, but you can call me Max, I am not a king," He tried to lighten the moment but no one was laughing.

Verna cleared her throat. "Max will be your new roommate, I have already called ahead and made arrangements a Bed will be here in a matter of minutes so you two will have some time to get acquainted." Ben went to say something but the fairy wouldn't let him she just kept talking. "Now with the bed will come a map and your advanced classes schedule. If you decide you can still fit in extra curricular studies around that schedule then I encourage you to do so. Benjamin. I want you to be nice to our new student, he is an old student of Merlins and I imagine will do very well here at Auradon Prep." Verna approached Ben and got right up in his face. "I expect you to treat him as nicely as you treat the little delinquents from the isle. If not better, do you understand?" Ben audibly gulped then nodded quietly to show he understood. "Very good. Enjoy your time here at Auradon darling. I expect great things from you." Verna left the room smiling but gave Ben a warning glance.

Max looked around the overly extravagant room then back to his new roommate who looked rather angry. "You know I have never shared a room before either. Could be fun." Max was once again attempting to lighten the mood. once again he failed.

"I am going back to bed… hopefully when I wake up this will all have been a nightmare."

" _I'll show you a nightmare"_ Max thought to himself. And just as his eyes flared up red there was another knock at the door. The teen quickly shut his eyes to hide the shift in colour. "I'll get it."

Ben collapsed on top of his bed. "It better not be another new roommate. One is enough."

Max answered the door only to see a young boy with black and white hair standing at the door. He appeared to be wearing pawprint pajamas. the younger teens eyes shot up in surprise when he saw Max at the door. "S-sorry Wrong room, I was looking for Ben."

"It's the right room Carlos," Ben yelled from his bed. He made his way over to the door and pushed Max out of the way. "What's up?"

Carlos looked down at his feet. "Oh nothing just coming to see what all the racket was about. Plus Mal said she saw the Principal on her way out the window and we thought something bad was going to happen."

"Nah just got a new roommate is all. This is…"

"Max," Carlos interrupted. "I know, we've already met…. " Carlos was mere seconds away from exposing Max to Ben but when he saw the please don't look on Max's face he quickly tried to come up with a lie. "Outside… The office… f-for admissions? He was looking for directions. Anyway it's getting late and I don't want to be caught out after curfew. Nice to meet you again Max."

Ben looked between Max and Carlos trying to figure out what the real connection was. But he was tired so he shrugged it off and went back to bed. Max however chased Carlos down to thank him for lying, and to ask him a few questions.

"Carlos, wait!" Max called out after the white haired teen. When he finally caught up Max was out of air. "You run fast. I forgot how fast you actually are. I wanted, to say thank you. For lying. I know you remember me I can see it your eyes."

Carlos bit back at that. "That look is called fear. Or do you not remember making life hell for us on the isle. Like the time you made Mal breath fire every time she opened her mouth or unleashed a fake evil genie on Jay, or the time you sent me running for my life from evil wolves that came out of my shadow. The worst thing you did was trap Evie in a mirror for like three days. She was terrified of the things for months. So when you vanished we were happy you were gone. I'd say the others even forgot who you are. But I will never forget that dark look in your eye when you used magic. The things you made people do…"

"Oh come on that was the past I was like ten and had more power than everyone on that island what did you expect? Besides you can't tell me you didn't like Puppet dance…." Max raised an eyebrow waiting for a response but got only a cold stare from the De'vil boy. "I...ve got no strings to hold me down. to make me fret to make frown. I got no strings and now Im free there aint no strings on me." Max started doing the dance that he had once made the boy do, and to the tune of the song that he made him dance to as well. It was no surprise that Max did not see the fist connect with his face from the shorter teen.

Carlos looked down at Max. "I'd say… no I did not like doing the Puppet dance."

Max got up and dusted himself off then cleaned the blood off his lips. "I can get you Ben. All I need if for you to keep quiet."

Carlos was unsure. "I'll keep your secret, for now. But if you hurt anyone, I'll make sure the right people are alerted as to who is here in Auradon."

Max watched Carlos leave before he returned to Ben's room. The young king was fast asleep but Max's bed was finally there. All Max could think about was getting some sleep then going to study magic with his Father

 **A.N: Just as quick protection the song and title do not belong to me. they are disney's they are from Pinnochio I kinda thought it was an appropriate thing that Max was seen as the Island Bully before he got locked up. ALSO I recently learned that Madam Mim is mentioned in the Book prequel However I don't think I will be using that in this story. So just on record now I will not be treating anything from the book prequel as if it happened. Maybe in a different story. But for this one no.**

 **Next chapter shouldnt take as long but I make no Promises. I like to read reviews. Lets me know what people think. I dont care if they are bad thoughts. Mistakes are how we learn. Sometimes we cant see our own mistakes**


End file.
